


Холодна, как Глина (Cold as the Clay by AnnabellaOcean)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/F, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На этот раз он говорит медленно, задумчиво, голосом заботливого учителя в конце тяжёлого рабочего дня:<br/>- Роуз, я совершил убийство, и мне нужно, чтобы ты не дала мне попасть за решётку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold as the Clay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261386) by [AnnabellaOcean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabellaOcean/pseuds/AnnabellaOcean). 



> Источник: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1021742  
> Автор: armageddotron  
> Перевод: Mr. Scapegrace
> 
> Примечание автора:
> 
>  _"Every step of the way, we walk the line_  
>  Your days are numbered – so are mine."  
> \- Боб Дилан, "Mississippi"

Семейство Лалонд всегда можно было назвать в лучшем случае "проблемным". Достаточно рассмотреть тот факт, что её болезненную мать-алкоголичку Роуз не раздумывая назвала бы лучшим из своих родителей, и вы поймёте, о чём идёт речь.

Бедная Мама, думает Роуз. Рокси Лалонд очистилась, она была чистой с тех самых пор, как однажды чуть не допилась до смерти, но повреждение мозга делало её небрежной и рассеянной даже тогда, когда она была трезвой, и теперь бедняга не могла удержать даже карандаша ( _или горлышка бутылки_ ) в своих трясущихся пальцах.

Рокси сейчас живёт в квартире во Флориде, которую Дейв оплачивает для неё, равно как и, несомненно, чрезмерно дорогую сиделку, раз в день навещающую Рокси, чтобы присматривать за ней и удостоверяться, что она не разбила себе голову, споткнувшись на кухне, или - что много хуже! - не раздобыла бутылку Jack Daniels и не начала украдкой разбираться с ней в ванной.

Роуз не навещала свою мать уже почти год.

Тем не менее, она неизменно утверждает, что её мать, её бедная, вульгарная, спившаяся, нерадивая мать, была лучшей из двух её родителей. Потому что её отец...

Но она не любит об этом думать, ( _маленькая леди_ ), поэтому она гасит воспоминание о нём.

Семейство Лалонд было необычайно проблемным, это верно, но теперь, когда их отец мёртв, а мать стала ещё одной стареющей жертвой алкоголизма, нельзя сказать, что оно всё ещё существует. Не совсем. Но вот в душе... это уже совсем другая история.

Роуз признаёт себя полностью и безоговорочно сломленной. Именно к этому привела жизнь в семье Лалонд. По правде сказать, её брат, по большому счёту, тоже Дейв не в лучшем состоянии, но способы, которыми они разобрались со своими дефектами, были такими же разными, как и цвета их глаз.

Именно поэтому её брат никогда ничего не воспринимал всерьёз. Именно поэтому его голос недружелюбно монотонный, поэтому он относится ко всему в своей жизни с язвительной беспристрастностью. Именно поэтому он всегда носит тёмные очки, и даже когда он снимает их, его красные глаза смотрят настолько настороженно, словно он носит ещё одну пару очков под первыми.

Но он её брат, и она искренне любит его. Они команда, и, раз они смогли выжить в семействе Лалонд, Роуз знает наверняка, что они в команде победителей.

*

Неприятная правда состоит в том, что у Роуз не слишком музыкальный слух. Ей хотелось бы верить, что это не так, потому что она постоянно старается доводить все свои начинания до совершенства, и что-либо меньшее, чем совершенство, вызывает у неё лишь раздражение. Но она слишком умна и слишком хорошо знает себя, чтобы притворяться, будто её вялое терзание скрипки может сойти за что-то выше уровня "сносно".

У неё нет таланта к игре, поэтому она уже давно привыкла тренироваться громко, безжалостно, демонстративно, дерзко по отношению к любому, кто мог бы услышать и поднять вопрос об уровне её навыка.

Это стало чем-то вроде странного катарсиса, раздражения, которого она стала жаждать даже больше, чем самой игры. Она играет, когда зла или расстроена чем-нибудь. Это нарушение общественного порядка помогает ей разгрузить голову, поэтому Роуз практикуется, бормоча проклятья, когда её пальцы отказываются слушаться или смычок грустно скрипит от прикосновения к струнам.

Это позволяет ей разгрузить голову, и пусть это заставляет её хмурить брови, пульс немного возрастать, это ничего. Это злость, с которой она может справиться. Она безопасна.

Но Роуз не задумывается об этом, едва ли даже уделяет этому внимание. Она - молодая женщина, которая уже давно довела до совершенства искусство лжи другим, и с некоторых пор она начла лгать себе с таким мастерством, что фальшь прошла незамеченной через её собственный радар.

*

Сейчас четыре часа утра на восточном побережье, и Роуз будит телефон. Она не из тех людей, кто спит спокойно, одеяло смято и намотано вокруг лодыжек, стягивая их. Она также не из тех, кто спит крепко, и пробуждается сразу - и сразу же, не смотря, знает, кто ей звонит.

Сделав быстрый расчёт времени, Роуз хватает телефон - даже с учётом часовых поясов, там, откуда он звонит, сейчас за полночь. Она отвечает на звонок, снова положив голову на подушку.

\- Да?

\- Я облажался, Роуз. Помоги мне.

Несмотря на слова, его голос вовсе не кажется взволнованным. Но Роуз знает Дейва Лалонд всю свою жизнь, поэтому чувствует дрожь и то, что говорит чуть быстрее обычного. Она, в общем-то, не знает, есть ли у него вообще эмоциональный багаж для того, чтобы паниковать, но его текущее состояние можно было бы описать, как "взволнованный".

Он никогда не был сторонником любезностей, по крайней мере, в общении с ней. Ровно также он не был благословлен относительно спокойным сном, как и она (за исключением прерывистых кошмаров, в которых голос зовёт её _маленькой леди_... но она немедленно изгоняет мысль о нём). Роуз привыкла принимать звонки от него так поздно. 

\- В чём проблема, Дейв?

\- Я её убил.

Под "её" он имеет в виду ни кого-то, а саму Джейд Харли, большезубую девушку, настолько нормальную во всём, что причины взаимоотношений между ней и Дейвом были для Роуз загадкой. Роуз разглядывает затенённый потолок и решает подыграть этому безвкусному розыгрышу.

\- Молодец. Положи в холодильник, не придётся пару недель ходить в бакалею.

\- Да-да, Роуз, смейся. Я не шучу, вообще-то. Это настоящая подлинная чрезвычайная ситуация, и мне нужен твой мудрый совет. Я её убил, что мне делать?

Благодаря природе отношений между ней и её братом, Роуз игнорирует неприятное ощущение, возникшее в животе, и остаётся хладнокровно серьёзной.

\- Дейв, ты отнимаешь ценное время на мой сон.  
На этот раз он говорит медленно, задумчиво, голосом заботливого учителя в конце тяжёлого рабочего дня: 

\- Роуз, я совершил убийство, и мне нужно, чтобы ты не дала мне попасть за решётку.

Она садится прямо и свешивает ноги с кровати, смотрит на свои голые ступни, серые в ночном сиянии города.

\- Ты серьёзно, верно? - ответа она не дожидается. Ей уже не нужно. - У тебя есть полиэтиленовые пакеты?

Большинство других людей начало бы с вопроса "Что произошло?" Вообще-то, большинство других людей, скорее всего, начали бы поддаваться слепой панике. Но не Роуз - она уже давно продала свою панику за ледяной контроль, поэтому она смотрит на свои ноги, но не видит их, а монотонным голосом направляет действия своего брата по мере того, как он убирает следы преступления.

*

После этого она не ложится спать. Даже не пытается. Это бессмысленно.

Теперь Роуз рычит, издаёт грубый горловой звук, сверля взглядом свои пальцы, словно это заставит их подчиняться, и снова касается струн смычком. (Он вибрирует, она держит его не совсем ровно, водит не такими отточенными движениями, как профессиональные игроки, которых она видела на Youtube.) Снова начинает играть с начала со стальной решительностью.

Вскоре раздаются громкие удары в стену, Роуз их игнорирует. Потом топот сверху, она игнорирует и его тоже. Она даже игнорирует нетерпеливый грохот в дверь, когда соседи переходят к более отчаянным мерам. Она всё играет и играет. Её соседи, наконец, сдаются и всё равно пытаются заснуть.

Встаёт солнце.

*

Она психолог-любитель, и у неё хорошо получается. "Может быть, дело в том", однажды сказал её брат, постукивая пальцем по виску, "что у нас столько психологии дома, что это уже не смешно". Какой бы не была причина высоты её навыка, его уровень сам по себе неоспорим, и она проводит много времени, думая о Дейве Лалонд и Джейд Харли.

Скорее всего, Джейд не подозревала о такой степени травмы Дейва. Роуз встречала её лишь дважды, но даже ей даже не потребовалось говорить с ней, чтобы понять: Джейд из тех девушек, которые уверенны, что они могут спасать людей. Что если она будет рядом достаточно долго, будет выслушивать достаточно терпеливо, то, возможно, однажды улыбка Дейва достигнет его глаз.

По всей видимости, их познакомил общий друг. Это было несколько месяцев назад - чуть меньше года, в общем-то - и с тех пор они были в стабильных отношениях.

Что ж, очевидно, до сегодняшней ночи. У Роуз сводит живот, когда она думает об этом. Бросив безразличный взгляд на маленькую миску хлопьев, которые она насыпала себе на завтрак, она понимает, что сегодня есть не будет.

Что же касается Дейва - что он хотел от этих отношений? Может быть, дело было в том, что Джейд была настолько очень, очень нормальной. Нормальная девушка при нормальных обстоятельствах. Может быть, она вызывала у него спокойствие, но даже если и так, то почему он...?

Это ещё и странно, потому что Роуз никогда не видела, чтобы Дейв проявлял романтический интерес к кому бы то ни было. Ну, за исключением ( _малыш и маленькая леди_ ), но она _точно_ не будет углубляться в _эти мысли_ , поэтому неожиданно встаёт и отправляет миску в раковину.

*

День проходит неинтересно, где-то на задворках разума беспрерывно гудит страх. Страх того, что её брата найдут и отправят в тюрьму или ещё хуже: того, что он будет обвинён и очернён в глазах у всех, что в нём будут видеть монстра. Он не монстр, Роуз знает это, он просто... тяжёлый. У него была тяжёлая жизнь. Роуз не хочет, чтобы люди считали его брата плохим человеком - она слишком любит его.

Но она усмиряет свой страх рациональным мышлением. Дейв и Джейд всё ещё жили порознь, и он сказал, что никто не знал, что в ту ночь она была в его доме. И Роуз тщательно и терпеливо объяснила ему, как убрать следы, применив свой острый ум для поиска каждого известного ей трюка, каждого из увиденных по телевизору и почерпнутому от полуночных блужданий по сомнительным форумам в интернете. Они убрали следы.

Она держит свой страх в узде.

Она держит его под контролем.

*

Проходит неделя, прежде чем телефон звонит снова.

Она поворачивается на кровати и сбрасывает спутавшееся одеяло, снимает трубку. Она не говорила с Дейвом после той ночи и, если честно, не хотела, опасаясь того, что он может сказать. Но её голос не дрожит.

\- Привет Дейв.

\- Я тебя разбудил, - до странного прямо, это даже не вопрос. Но она всё же отвечает на него.

\- Всё нормально. Я всё равно чутко сплю.

\- Ну, ты, блин, по крайней мере можешь заснуть. Считай, тебе повезло, - в его голосе что-то ещё, что-то, чего она не заметила бы, если бы не знала настолько хорошо. Слабая тень смутности. Хотя он хорошо это прячет, Дейв пьян. Он редко не часто выпивает, но это всегда вызывает у неё беспокойство, потому что заставляет её думать ( _Роузи, дорогуша, я, бллллеать, не в настроении_ ) о матери.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Дейв? - это не трудный вопрос. Все, кто её знают (или думают, что знают), удивились бы, как мягко она может говорить, когда её будят звонками спозаранку. Они реши ли бы, что она на такое не способна.

Трубка тихо гудит у неё над ухом несколько тёмных секунд, Дейв молчит. Потом он отвечает:

\- Я боюсь, что могу сделать это снова.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I am as ugly as I seem_  
>  Worse than all your dreams  
> Could ever make me out to be."  
> \- The White Stripes, "As Ugly As I Seem"

У Роуз нет друзей. У неё есть знакомые, но всё, что пытается выйти за эти рамки, она немедленно пресекает; она отпугивает людей своими жёсткими глазами, своим неприступным, хрупким самоконтролем. Но у неё есть её брат, и когда он звонит через половину континента посреди ночи и говорит, что она нужна ему, Роуз не тратит времени впустую.

Спустя двенадцать часов после его звонка она стучится в дверь.

Сначала ничего не происходит, поэтому она стучит снова, уже сильнее. На этот раз изнутри доносится звук, и, спустя минуту, Дейв открывает дверь. Хотя Роуз не двигается, её брат в этот момент очень похож на их отца, и она борется с желанием сжаться и отступить. Но он не называет её _маленькой леди_. Это Дейв, и он поворачивается и уходит вглубь дома, а она следует за ним.

Из них двоих он всегда был самым деловым. Он построил свою карьеру на создании интернет контента, подписываясь как "Дейв Страйдер" (Роуз не может сказать, действительно ли это ироническая отсылка к Толкиену или что-то ещё). Он пишет незамысловатые сатирические статьи пишет свои "больные ритмы", его природное чутьё сути фриланса ведёт его от одного относительно прибыльного дела к другому. Именно поэтому он живёт не в маленькой городской квартирке, как она, а в неплохом пригородном доме.

Она следует за ним в гостиную, где Дейв с наигранной беззаботностью падает на диван. Она остаётся стоять. Очень странно, почти что невероятно, снова видеть его: он выглядит таким же, как и всегда, но она знает, что это не так. Он убийца. Он убийца, и он её старший брат, и она сделает всё, чтобы защитить его, если потребуется.

\- Спасибо, что приехала, - наконец говорит он. Роуз кивает.

\- Как обычно, обязанность разбираться с твоими неприятностями ложится на мои плечи.

А вот и его знаменитая кривая ухмылка. Он хлопает по дивану рядом с собой, и она садится.

\- Чёрт, в моей жизни, наверно, много чего паршивого, но твои способности разбираться с проблемами в эту категорию не попадают, - это заставляет Роуз улыбнуться, и ей становится только веселее, когда он продолжает. - Я рад, что ты приехала, - и кладёт руку ей на колено. И она мечтает о том, чтобы они могли обняться.

*

Вриска Серкет высокая, угловатая, стоит в дверях, скрестив руки на груди. Роуз чувствует, что её внимательно разглядывают. Это ничего. С этим она может справиться. Её лицо - тщательно составленная непроницаемая маска, как и всегда, и её холодные фиолетовые глаза открыто встречают взгляд Вриски.

Роуз знала, ещё когда садилась на самолёт, что остаться придётся надолго. Она надеялась, что сможет остаться с Дейвом, но как только подняла этот вопрос, сразу же получила отказ. Он был неумолим. Она говорила с ним единственным образом, каким умела, их личным, знакомой шутливой манере Лалонд, но он не поддавался.

В конце концов, она подключилась к его wi-fi и проверила Caraigslist на объявления о съёмном жилье неподалёку.

Вриска жила громадном многоквартирном комплексе, который был ближе к центру города, чем к дому Дейва, и у неё была свободная комната, которую она была готова уступить за умеренную плату. Её имя было последним в небольшом списке, который составила Роуз, и Роуз уже внутренне смерилась с неизбежным провалом и этой сделки, поскольку они с первого же взгляда не понравились друг другу.

\- Я тебя знаю? - спрашивает Вриска, видимо, закончив предварительную оценку и прислонившись к краю двери.

\- Не думаю, - Роуз внутренне задаётся вопросом, демонстративный ли это жест или эта растрёпанная женщина сознательно загораживает проход в свою квартиру.

\- Хмм. Хочешь, значит, снять мою комнату?

\- Веришь ты или нет, но именно по этой причине я связалась с тобой по номеру в твоём объявлении.

Вриска поднимает бровь, словно ответ её не впечатлил.

\- Оплату потянешь?

\- Да, - это не правда, у Роуз почти не осталось денег после перелёта, но у Дейва деньги есть, и он пообещал, что покроет её расходы, пока она не найдёт работу.

\- А это что за бандура? - теперь её потенциальная соседка разглядывает чехол от скрипки, висящий на плече Роуз. - Мне придётся целыми днями слушать твою занудную классическую музыку?

Роуз становится прямо.

\- В худшем случае - да. Желательно, чтобы ты либо развила психологические способности, необходимые для того, чтобы ценить её, либо выколоть себе барабанные перепонки чем-нибудь острым и длинным, пока это не перестанет тебя беспокоить.

Одна сторона губы Вриски приподнимается, показывая зубы, но их жемчужно белый блеск заставляет Роуз думать об этом, как о "показе _клыков_ ". Её левый глаз закрыт повязкой, а левая рука слишком неподвижная, слишком ровная. Роуз не спрашивает, что с ней произошло. Ей это безразлично.

\- Очень смешно. _Пожалуй_ , я лучше оставлю любые длинные и острые предметы, какие удастся найти, для тебя. У меня, к счастью, есть такая возможность, - сказав это, Вриска порывается закрыть дверь.

Роуз делает шаг вперёд и успевает просунуть ботинок в щель, но её спина всё ещё прямая, чёрт бы побрал гордыню, и она не желает извиняться, не желает пресмыкаться перед ней. Вместо этого она говорит:

\- Я буду платить больше.

\- Ты можешь не играть на скрипке?

\- Нет.

\- Тогда убери своё копыто от моей сраной двери.

\- Мне нужна эта квартира. Мне нужно жить близко от моего брата, но я не могу жить _с_ ним...

Вриска налегает на дверь и грубо говорит ей пойти _нахуй_ вместе со своим братом. Это заставляет Роуз сжать челюсти и с непонятно откуда взявшейся силой выбить дверь одной рукой, другой схватив Вриску за волосы и _потянув_. Девушка с протестующим криком прислоняется к стене и смотрит на Роуз со своей унизительной позиции, в глазах пылает гнев.

\- Не смей говорить этого снова или я тебя сделаю симметричной, - говорит Роуз, медленно, в спокойной и взвешенной ярости. Вриска долго смотрит на её несколько ужасно долгих секунд...

А потом неожиданно начинает смеяться.

Она протягивает свою целую руку. Роуз смотрит на неё и помогает подняться на ноги, словно они старые друзья, а не враги. Вриска слишком сильно хлопает её по плечу, всё ещё трясётся от раскатистого смеха.

\- Я уже могу сказать, что ты самая невыносимая сволочь, какую я когда-либо встречала, - говорит она, успокоившись достаточно, чтобы говорить. Протирает очки пальцем и стирает слёзы со здорового глаза. Вриска широко, хищно ухмыляется. - Но чёрт меня дери, если не будет _интересным_ иметь тебя в качестве соседки. Когда въезжаешь?

\- Сейчас, - отвечает Роуз, снимая с плеча чехол от скрипки.

*

Она пылко играет на скрипке этим же вечером, не для того, чтобы сбежать, но потому что она испытывает мрачное удовлетворение от того, что Вриска молотит в стену и орёт, чтобы она _опустила проклятый смычок_. Она продолжает играть, пока Вриска не вламывается через дверь, размахивая руками, словно мельница, и крича:

\- Я думала, что ты хотя бы нормально играешь!

На этом Роуз останавливается и одаряет её холодным взглядом. Пару секунд спустя она протягивает скрипку и смычок. Вриска, удивлённо подняв брови, берёт их в руки.

\- Почему бы тебе самой не попробовать?

Роуз уже знает, что её новая соседка из тех, кто не может отказаться от испытания. Вриска сжимает челюсти и бросает мрачный взгляд, прежде чем переключить внимание на скрипку. Она неумело кладёт её под свой острый подбородок, касается смычком струн и производит мерзкий шум.

Роуз вырывает инструмент назад и протягивает руку за смычком.

\- Восхитительно. Похоже на кошку, помирающую каким-то особенно жутким образом.

\- Бла-бла-бла, - бормочет Вриска, пародируя её слова, бросает смычок Роуз и без дальнейших слов покидает комнату.

Это ощутимый триумф, но Роуз продолжает играть так же громко, как и раньше, и в ту ночь больше никто не стучит в стену. Это разочаровывает её больше, чем она ожидала.

*

На следующий день она отправляется к Дейву, и он не один.

Она никогда не встречала этого парня, но она видела фотографии с ним на странице Facebook своего брата. (По правде говоря, свою страницу на Facebook она завела лишь за тем, чтобы следить за страницей Дейва.) Он маленького роста, с широкими, очень густыми бровями, похожими на двух чёрных пиявок... и вот опять, её разум забредает куда-то не туда.

Дейв представляет их.

\- Каркат, это моя маленькая сестрёнка, Роуз. Роуз, это Каркат. Он совершенно невыносимый маленький ублюдок.

\- Эй, иди-ка ты в жопу, - отвечает Каркат. У него мешки под глазами, но за исключением этого и роскошных бровей он ничем не примечателен. Он не улыбается, когда Роуз пожимает его руку. - Твоя сестра, значит? Весьма сожалею - дерьмовая же у тебя жизнь была, должно быть. Уже достаточно паршиво пытаться быть его другом.

Роуз бросает взгляд на непроницаемые тёмные очки Дейва, и тот в ответ на незаданный вопрос едва заметно наклоняет голову. Это тот самый общий друг, который познакомил его с Джейд. Теперь, сидя близко, Роуз отчётливо видит мешки под глазами и красноту в уголках глаз, свидетельствующие о том, что Каркат давно не спал и много плакал в последнее время.

Вскоре он уходит, и Роуз спрашивает себя, ведёт ли он себя враждебно и вульгарно, чтобы скрыть свою скорбь.

\- Я подождал пару дней, прежде чем звонить ему. Спросил, не видел ли он её. Потом позвонил копам, - ответил Дейв на вопрос, который она ещё не успела задать, как только дверь за Каркатом закрылась.

\- Ты позвонил в полицию? - Роуз окинула его холодным взглядом.

\- А что ты бы предложила? Конечно же я позвонил в полицию. Моя самая близкая подруга пропала без вести, никто не знает, где она.

Она со вздохом садится на диван. 

\- Да, именно в таком смысле используется это выражение.

\- Ладно, слушай, - Дейв подходит к ней, встаёт рядом. - Я сделал всё, как ты сказала. Смыл следы, как ты мне сказала, и сбросил её на другом конце города. Сжёг ковёр. Я даже купил одну из тех ультрафиолетовых ламп и проверил, не пропустил ли я чего.

Она знает. Она знает, потому что сама составила план, и она знает, каким внимательным к деталям может быть её брат, когда он хочет того. Проблема в том, что она боится, что этого будет недостаточно.

Она не спрашивает, почему он сделал это. Она не спрашивает, как. Её знания о произошедшем ограничены описанием количества крови на полу, которой, цитируя Дейва, было "просто дохрена". Она знает, что неудача преследует их двоих, словно хищник, выслеживающий добычу, поэтому не винит его в содеянном. Она всего лишь хочет защитить его.

\- А что насчёт другой проблемы? - спрашивает она. - Той, из-за который ты позвонил мне вчера утром?

Он шумно выдыхает - не совсем вздыхая - и садится рядом с ней на диване. На нём дырявые джинсы, бедные колени на виду.

\- Господи, Роуз, я не знаю. Я был пьян...

Но она подозревала, что это ещё не всё, поэтому ждёт, когда он продолжит.

\- Я просто... Я почувствовал себя полным говном после того, как сотворил это. Наверно, целый час блевал, прежде чем позвонить тебе. Но теперь у меня такое ощущение, что я хочу сделать это снова. Это как зуд, который снова разгорается, словно насекомое укусило. Понимаешь? Или как желание курить.

Это сравнение специально для неё, потому что именно Роуз начала курить в пятнадцать и избавилась от этой привычки в шестнадцать, потому что она начала выходить из-под её контроля, а Роуз не нравится, когда что-то не поддаётся её контролю. Она понимает, что это значит.

\- И почему ты решил, что я могу помочь тебе с этим?

Он ухмыляется и хлопает её по плечу.

\- Ты ведь моя лучшая половина, верно?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> _"If these bare walls could speak_  
>  They would sing out a funeral song."  
> \- Laura Gibson, Funeral Song  
> /* Если бы эти голые стены могли говорить,  
> Они бы пели погребальную песню.*/ 

Дейв подвозит её до квартиры. Во время поездки мысли Роуз обращаются к Дирку - старшему ребёнку семейства Лалонд, первенцу и блудному сыну. Он ушёл из дому так рано в её жизни, что всё, что она может вспомнить, это два пронзающих насквозь оранжевых глаза и рот, который никогда не улыбался.

Никто из оставшихся членов семьи не имеет контакта с ним. Он добровольно оборвал все связи; он спрыгнул нахрен с Ручки, как некогда выразил это Дейв. Может быть, потому, что он видел, насколько разбитыми все они были, потому, что он видел, насколько лучше будут его перспективы на выживание, если он будет сам по себе.

Роуз думает, что из них троих он самый умный.

*

Она едва успела переступить порог, прежде чем Вриска пристала к ней с ошарашенным и недоверчивым взглядом.

\- Твой брат - _Дейв Страйдер?_ \- восклицает она, поднимая свой ноутбук. На экране её новостная лента в Facebook, и Роуз видит себя и Дейва, обнявшего её за плечи одной рукой, другой держащего телефон перед собой. Она одаривает камеру вызывающим взглядом, у него на лице фирменное пустое выражение, и семейное сходство определённо заметно. Он настоял на том, что сделать, несомненно, ироничную фотографию, прежде чем отвезти её домой. Подпись гласит: "тусуюсь на своей хате с моей сеструхой".  
\- Да, - отвечает Роуз, удивлённая тем, что Вриска вообще знает, кто он такой, и куда менее обеспокоенная этим. - Ты его знаешь?  
\- _Знаю_ его? Шутишь что ли, Лалонд? Он самый крутой чувак в городе! - Вриска начинает щебетать о его диджейских выступлениях, о его свежем импровизированном рэпе, о его феноменальной "крутизне". Словно кто-то нажал на переключатель, думает Роуз. Неожиданно, вся вчерашняя желчь сменилась... ну, чем именно? Восторгом от связи? Роуз, думает, что она вполне понимает, к чему всё это идёт, и Вриска подтверждает её подозрения. - Как думаешь, ты могла бы представить нас?  
\- Нет, - решительно отвечает Роуз, направляясь в свою комнату.  
\- Да лаааааааадно тебе! - раздражающе клянчит Вриска. - В смысле, я с ним говорила, когда он бы на одном выступлении, но, по-моему, он никогда не приглашал девушку к себе домой...

Она замолкает, словно неожиданно поняла, что речь идёт о брате Роуз, но всё, о чём может думать Роуз, это " _так и есть, так и есть, так и есть, он никогда не проявлял интереса к женщинам, кроме..._ ", и огромная ревущая чёрная волна страха захватывает её, когда она вспоминает голос: "Маленький человек, маленькая леди, разве вы не знаете, что это _странно?_ ", и в эту секунду она знает, почему она и её брат не могут обнять друг друга, ни разу не обнимались с тех пор, как... Но воспоминание ушло, заблокированное.

Она довольно долго стоит в коридоре, застыв, собираясь с мыслями. Она понимает, что Вриска смотрит на неё, и не моргая встречает её взгляд.

\- Нет, - снова произносит она и заходит в свою комнату.

*

По мере того, как проходят дни, она кое-что понимает о Вриске. Эта девушка громкая, буйная, вульгарная и не особенно красноречивая, но она вовсе не глупая, как поначалу думала Роуз. Вообще-то, Роуз даже начинает получать удовольствие от их ежедневных стычек.

После открытия того факта, что Дейв её брат, Вриска стала куда менее агрессивной. Тем не менее, они часто и бурно спорят о самых маловажных вещах, Вриска распаляется всё сильнее с каждым обменом колкостями, а Роуз, напротив, становится ледяной и высокомерной.

Она понимает ещё одну вещь: после таких стычек, когда одна из них в раздражении уходит в свою комнату или наконец-то получает последнее слово, её сожительница способна успокаиваться в рекордный срок. Часто Роуз уходит в свою комнату после одной из перепалок, чтобы выместить злость за компьютером или на скрипке, как через несколько минут Вриска объявится на пороге со своей неповторимой сволочной ухмылкой и начнёт хамить ей настолько добродушно, что это почти успокаивает.

*

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Роуз постучалась в дверь Дейва в тот первый день, и она снова навещает его. Вриска - которая, похоже, не работает и всегда присутствует в своей маленькой квартире - предлагает пойти за компанию, но Роуз отказывает. У неё есть проблемы поважнее, чем смотреть, как её соседка пытается залезть к Дейву в штаны.

Она едет на автобусе. Когда она идёт по дорожке к непритязательному дому Дейва, на неё находит ощутимое чувство понимания и опускается в её животе, словно груз. Она открывает дверь без стука и зовёт своего брата по имени.

В доме удивительно тускло, и она понимает, все занавески задёрнуты. В ответ на её зов вместо голоса Дейва она слышит приглушённый крик. Кажется, женский.

Роуз закрывает за собой дверь. Плач продолжается. Она собирается с духом и идёт в гостиную, быстрыми и длинными шагами, чтобы не было времени на размышления.

Вот какая сцена встречает её: спиной к ней, кое-как привязанная к одному из кухонных стульев Дейва, сидит женщина с рыже-коричневыми волосами. На ней бирюзовая футболка, её руки обильно усыпаны веснушками. Прямо перед ней стоит Дейв, как всегда непостижимый за своими абсурдными тёмными очками, и он держит в руке нож, и нож красный от крови.

Теперь, когда она видит это, Роуз чувствует и запах крови в комнате - приторную железную горечь. Она застывает в дверном проходе, и женщина на стуле поворачивается, словно для того, чтобы взглянуть на неё, но она не может, потому что её глаза изувечены, набухли в орбитах и истекают кровью и чистой влагой, и от того, как смешиваются жидкости, Роуз чувствует тошноту.

Всхлипы женщины снова становятся громче, превращаются в глухой возглас, а потом крик. У неё во рту тряпка, видит Роуз. Дейв тоже начинает говорить, заглушая мычание женщины, и если бы ей не было известно о его апатичном психическом состоянии, Роуз сказала бы, что в его голосе есть нотка подлинной тревоги. 

\- Блядь, Роуз, она просто... она узнала меня в магазине, и, я не знаю, я пригласил её сюда, всё просто...

Роуз неотчётливо проходит к дивану и садится. Отсюда у неё прекрасный вид на кровавое месиво, в которое превратилось лицо женщины; она отводит глаза. Когда она ничего не произносит, Дейв продолжает говорить, расчёсывая свои волосы, и она видит, что он пачкает их кровью, ярко красной на бледно сером. Он говорит

\- Но теперь ты здесь, ты можешь остановить меня...

От ярости - на него, потому что она знает, что её брат не дурак, но он ведёт себя как идиот - вскипающей в ней Роуз чувствует, что её горло становится толстым, но она говорит медленно и чётко, проговаривая каждое слово.

\- Остановить тебя? Посмотри, что ты натворил. Предлагаешь отпустить её?

Он абсурдно послушно поворачивается к женщине, когда она говорит это, его плечи опускаются.

\- Блядь, я не знаю.

Роуз поднимается с дивана, походит к нему, кладёт руку к нему на плечо. Знакомый жест кажется совершенно неуместным в этой ситуации, и она снова думает о том, насколько это странно, очень странно. На мгновение страх грозится поглотить её полностью - страх того, что с ним может случиться, что может случиться с ними обоими, и, может быть, самая капелька страха за него - но она держит его под контролем.

\- Дейв. Если тебе нужно сделать это - если действительно нужно - то ты должен действовать _разумно_. Прошу тебя. Иначе тебя поймают.

Он долго смотрит на неё, и когда он заговаривает, Роуз слышит в его голосе, что он знает, о каком огромном одолжении просит.

\- Ты из нас умная, детка. Ты всегда была умной. Поможешь мне?

Ей нужно время на то, чтобы подумать, прежде чем она ответит.

\- Я помогу тебе замести следы и убраться за собой. Я не могу помочь тебе... сделать это. Не могу.

Дейв глубокомысленно кивает и бросает взгляд на дёргающуюся женщину на стуле, чьи всхлипы заглушены кляпом. Он снова поворачивается к Роуз.

\- Хочешь уйти?

Она сжимает зубы и поворачивается к беззащитной жертве, в первый раз с того ужасного первого взгляда. Она вынуждает себя смотреть, пока не может видеть каждую деталь, каждую ужасную мелочь без ощущения, что сейчас потеряет сознание.

\- Нет, - бормочет она, продолжая смотреть. - Я уже ввязалась в это не меньше твоего.  
\- Ага, - Дейв криво усмехается и поднимает нож. - Мы, блядь, окопались в этой сучке.

*

Она заставляет его постелить плёнку под стулом, прежде чем продолжить; потом смотрит, не морщась, как он работает. Роуз удивляет то, что хотя борьба и вопли женщины поначалу становятся более неистовыми, а потом всё более и более вялыми по мере ослабления от потери крови, донимают её не кровь и зверство. Дело в _жестокости_ , ясно выраженной в каждом из лишённых изящества надрезов, сделанных Дейва, напоминающих ей об их отце. И это факт, что он _(нет, нет, нет)_ , но эту мысль уже не остановить, он движется почти как марионетка.

Наконец, он поворачивается к ней, дыша тяжело.

\- Я закончил, - говорит он.

Деятельность, идущая после этого, почти приятна в сравнении с просмотром. Она забирает у него нож (в конце концов, это просто предмет, пусть и липкий от крови) и перерезает верёвки на мёртвой женщине. Она говорит ему принести мусорный пакет и выбрасывает излохматившуюся верёвку. Она отодвигает стул, оборачивает труп плёнкой и говорит Дейву помочь ей. Вместе они переносят мёртвую женщину через дом и укладывают в ванну.

Она вытирает стул мокрым полотенцем и ставит его рядом с другими на кухне. В доме Дейва есть маленький камин, в котором он сжигал ковёр после Джейд, и она говорит ему как можно скорее сжечь стул. Но сначала он должен сесть в машину, поехать в город и купить большое количество щёлочи. Он несколько секунд смотрит на неё, но не спрашивает зачем.

Когда он уезжает, Роуз осматривает пол в гостиной. Он показал ей, где лежит ультрафиолетовая лампа, которую она приказала ему купить, и она удостоверяется, что на полу нет ни одного пятна. Закончив, она сидит на диване, снова оставшись наедине со своими мыслями.

Марионетка, да. Это лучшее описание, какое она может дать. Словно были невидимые нити, дёргающие его за руки. Она уже видела такие движения. Конечно же, видела.

Кстати о движении, что-то в углу её глаза заставляет опустить взгляд: её руки трясутся. Она резко спрыгивает с дивана, отчаянно ища что-то, чем можно себя занять. Она больше не может думать об этом.

Ноги сами собой ведут её через дом, в ванную, где вторая жертва Дейва лежит растерзанной в ванне, абсурдная пародия на церемонию прощания. Роуз наклоняется и отбрасывает край плёнки, обыскивает карманы женщины, пока не находит кошелёк.

*

Дейв возвращается с двумя тяжёлыми на вид пластиковыми пакетами в руках. Она встречает его в дверях, забирает один и идёт в ванную. Она убирает измазанную кровью плёнку и кладёт её в мусорный мешок вслед за верёвкой, использует нож для того, чтобы разрезать одежду на мёртвой девушке. Она засовывает тряпки во второй пакет. В маленьком пакете под раковиной лежат ключи девушки и её телефон, который Роуз сломала пополам. Кошелёк в её кармане.

Она берёт полотенце и оборачивает вокруг носа и рта, а потом принимается за дело.

Это старый трюк, позволяющий избавиться от сбитого животного, который Роуз вычитала во время исследования, проведённого после переезда: смешать щёлочь и воду, чтобы сделать основание, которое растворяет плоть неудачливых зверей. Роуз пришла к выводу, что, в принципе, должно сработать и с жертвами убийцы.

Это неприятная работа.

После этого Дейв смывает мутную коричневую смесь в канализацию с помощью лейки душа, пока она сидит на унитазе, рассматривая его лицо. Ни один мускул не движется, и он, кажется, полностью поглощён своим неприятным занятием; через несколько минут, за которые не прозвучало ничего, кроме шума воды, она приподнимается, достаёт из кармана её кошелёк, говорит:

\- Её звали Терези Пайроп.

Дейв поворачивает голову к ней, не выдавая ни одной эмоции. Он выглядит так, словно абсолютно не понимает, о чём она говорит, и ждёт уточнения. Вообще-то, она сама не уверена в том, почему упомянула об этом. После этого разговор затухает.

*

Лишь после того, как Дейв закончил, когда вся коричневая жижа была смыта, и от Терези Пайроп остался лишь слегка косой скелет, Роуз неожиданно чувствует тошноту. Она наклоняется через край ванны, и её завтрак обрушивается на кости Терези в качестве окончательного оскорбления.

Дейв сначала не комментирует это, просто снова включает воду и смывает рвоту. Потом он говорит:

\- Дерьмовое ощущение, верно?

Она кивает и поворачивается к раковине, пьёт прямо из крана, чтобы избавиться от кислого вкуса во рту. Когда она выпрямляется, она видит, что Дейв смотрит на неё в зеркало, и по какой-то причине он улыбается.

\- Ты продержалась дольше, чем я в прошлый раз. Ты всегда была сильной.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> "Be it ill or be it good?  
> Oh my sweet babe  
> I am doing as I should."  
> \- Anais Mitchell, Dyin Day  
>  _/*Во вред это или во благо?  
>  О, моя дорогая детка,  
> Я делаю то, что надо.*/_

Когда Роуз просыпается, Вриска стоит над ней, тряся её за плечи и с весьма обеспокоенным выражением на лице. Роуз немного дёргается, но голос в её голове говорит ей _прекратить, лежать спокойно, ВЗЯТЬ СЕБЯ В РУКИ,_ и она подчиняется, хотя её грудь всё ещё поднимается и опускается быстро, как у зайца.

Яркая картина кошмара уже начала блекнуть, но она помнит вид трупа на дощатом полу хлева _(конечности переплелись, как у брошенной марионетки)_ достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, какое именно воспоминание она переживала заново.

\- Эй, блин, ты как, в порядке? – Спрашивает Вриска с чем-то напоминающем подлинное беспокойство, и хотя Роуз не видит её, она слышит, что Вриска не ухмыляется, только не сейчас. В следующее мгновение Роуз понимает, что ничего не видит, потому что у неё плывёт в глазах из-за слёз, и она закрывает лицо ладонями.  
\- Уйди.

Но Вриска просто садится на пол рядом и отвечает:

\- Ни за что. Ты _кричала_ во сне, Лалонд. Я решила, что либо я тебе помогу, либо нас обеих выселят отсюда.

И всё равно в её голосе нет ничего, что указывало бы на её обычный издевательский тон, но Роуз упрямо повторяет одно слово:

\- Уйди.

Мгновение спустя, во время которого она оставалась на месте, Вриска поднимается.

\- Ладно. – Говорит она с – разочарованием? раздражением? чем? – в голосе и уходит, а Роуз сдерживает всхлипы до тех пор, пока не приходит время вставать.

*

Когда она приходит завтракать, Вриска сидит за столом, забросив руку на спинку одного из довольно строгих кухонных столов, и выглядит так, словно это самое удобное, на чём она когда-либо сидела. (Это ещё одна странная особенность Вриски - способность чувствовать себя как дома где угодно, когда угодно.) Она смотрит в свой ноутбук.

Роуз полностью готова к возвращению к статус-кво, но Вриска всего лишь бросает на неё взгляд своим здоровым глазом и говорит:

\- Прив.

Подзадоривая её самостоятельно заговорить о событиях ночи, Роуз выдерживает секунду этого взгляда и отвечает:

\- Доброе утро.

Но вместо этого Вриска умудряется заставить Роуз пожалеть о том, что она просто не сказала что-то о кошмаре. Она поднимает свой ноутбук и показывает фотографию улыбающейся Джейд Харли.

\- Зацени. В мусорке нашли какую-то девку.

*

Это показатель её отточенного самоконтроля, то, что Роуз может сидеть в автобусе спокойно, но, несмотря на это, она не может остановить свои обеспокоенные пальцы от возни с пряжкой её сумки, и она неожиданно понимает, что кошелёк Терези Пайроп всё ещё при ней. Она мысленно проклинает себя – она хотела избавиться от него прошлой ночью, сунуть в какое-нибудь случайное мусорное ведро под покровом ночи, но, должно быть, она растерялась сильнее, чем ей казалось.

Она пытается думать, пытается вспомнить, что она думала об убийстве раньше, какой была её моральная позиция. На данный момент, сейчас, она понимает, с чем-то похожим на удивление, что не ощущает никакой вины. Она смотрела, как умирала Терези Пайроп, и ничего не сделала, вообще-то, даже поощряла её убийцу и говорила ему, что делать. Терези Пайроп была человеком, живой женщиной, которой не повезло начать флиртовать не с тем парнем в магазине – но это то, что Роуз говорит в своей голове. Её сознание просто сбежало.

Вместо этого она обнаруживает, что снова представляет себе эту сцену. Это было не убийство по страсти. Дейв связал Терези, словно он хотел насладиться этим. До этого момента, сама того не понимая, Роуз представляла себе убийство Джейд полной противоположностью этому – спор, вспышки гнева, борьба и случайная смерть.

Теперь она понимает, ощущая острую боль в животе, что её брат движется по тёмному, тёмному пути, и, прежде чем ей удаётся остановить себя, она вспоминает ночь на сеновале, дрожащий луч фонарика внизу и голос, зовущий её "маленькой леди".

Она проводила свою жизнь с того дня, пытаясь выгнать эти воспоминания, притвориться, что она всё забыла. Но то, что происходит сейчас, заставляет их вернуться.

Она сходит с автобуса.

*

И снова Каркат в доме Дейва. На этот раз он и Дейв сидят на диване, и Каркат закрыл лицо ладонями и не поднимает глаз, когда она входит.

Она хочет, чтобы он ушёл, хочет побыть наедине с Дейвом, чтобы они могли обсудить, что делать теперь... но едва она смотрит на него, с рукой на дрожащих плечах Карката, взгляд внимательно устремлён на неё, она понимает с неожиданной чёткостью, что говорить им больше не о чем. Что они могли бы сказать? Джейд нашли, и теперь лишь вопрос времени, когда Дейва поймают и упрячут за решётку. Может быть, они ещё и свяжут с ним Терези при дальнейшем расследовании, и в таком случае она будет соучастницей.

Всё кончено. Убеждённость в этом настолько сильна, что у неё практически подкашиваются ноги, и Роуз опирается на дверной косяк, а брат, которого она пыталась и не смогла защитить, бесстрастно смотрит на неё.

Она уходит, не проронив ни слова.

*

Когда она возвращается назад, Вриска встречает её в дверях, как в тот день, когда она поняла, что Дейв брат Роуз. Теперь, однако, её лицо выглядит... как-то странно, словно оно было разбито и собрано назад почти правильно, но с ошибками, и Роуз понимает, когда Вриска начинает говорить, что это из-за того, что она имеет дело с непривычными для себя эмоциями. Симпатией. Ужасом.

\- Я... вспомнила её имя откуда-то ещё, - и голос у неё низкий, почти незнакомый. – Джейд Харли, верно? И... потом я вспомнила. Она была подружкой твоего брата.

Роуз смотрит на неё без выражения, не потому, что она скрывает свои чувства, но потому, что она совершенно не уверена в том, что _должна_ чувствовать.

Вриска продолжает, запинаясь.

\- И я... просто... ну, ты знаешь, если тебе что-нибудь нужно...

Повисает необычайно неудобная тишина, и Роуз разбирается с ней, разуваясь и отступая в свою комнату. Она неровно вздыхает и начинает играть на своей скрипке, настолько громко, насколько может, выжидающе глядя на стену, но Вриска так и не начинает стучать. Проходит лишь несколько минут, и Роуз больше не может терпеть. Она бросает скрипку на кровать (неестественная неряшливость) и снова выходит из комнаты, стучит в дверь её соседки.

Дверь открывается, показывая Вриску, на лице у которой до сих пор висит выражение глубокой симпатии. Незнакомое, но Роуз видит, что оно на удивление подлинное – возможно, даже более подлинное, чем её обычные зубастые ухмылки и издевательские глаза.

Вриска открывается для неё, поэтому Роуз открывается в ответ.

Она ревёт.

Она начинает плакать прямо там, в дверях, и её удерживает старый въевшийся ужас того, что она может отпустить, что маска может сдвинуться даже на долю дюйма. Но это сродни прыжку в тёмную яму, пусть только для того, чтобы сбежать от волков, гнавших её до края; она должна как-то стравить это давление, иначе она будет разрушена изнутри. Выместить эмоции.

Вриска обнимает её.

*

Роуз привыкла отталкивать своих знакомых, когда они на краю становления друзьями, потому что друзья – это источники опасностей. Они не поддаются контролю, говорит она себе, и она не хочет в своей жизни ничего, что не поддаётся контролю.

Вот только на этот раз, может быть, хочет.

Ей на самом деле удаётся успокоиться спустя некоторое время, несмотря на абсурд бессвязной мысли, которая приходит ей в голову посреди плача, настолько ясно, словно она сказала это вслух: _теперь, когда я начала, я никогда не смогу остановиться._ Но она останавливается, и в конце концов, просто сидит, всхлипывая, на кровати Вриски, ощущая себя пустой и очищенной, с руками её соседки вокруг неё.

После этого они начинают говорить. Медленно, поначалу осторожно; Вриска говорит очень мягко, словно Роуз сделана из кард и что-то громче шёпота может заставить её обрушиться. Так что она делает несколько кривых шуток, просто чтобы дать своей соседке знать, что она вернулась, снова взяла себя в руки.

После этого беседа идёт легче, и вскоре она на самом деле чувствует себя веселее. Не просто укрепившейся, но действительно повеселевшей. Она задаётся вопросом, мог ли добиться этого любой человек, которому она решила бы открыться, или это особенно, присущая только Вриске.

Не успевает она оглянуться, как Вриска уже рассказывает о своём прошлом. О городе, в котором она выросла, о своей несносной матери; о несчастном случае с машиной, в котором её машина загорелась, в результате чего она потеряла глаз и руку. О последствиях: о её пенсии по инвалидности, которая, если повезёт, будет означать, что ей больше никогда не придётся работать, но ещё и об аннулировании её водительских прав из-за потери зрения.

\- Для меня это не проблема, - говорит она и показывает на свою протезную руку и повязку на глазу. – Это мелочи. Но иногда я очень, _очень_ скучаю по вождению, понимаешь?

И Роуз рассказывает свою собственную историю, хотя она и ощущает тайный стыд от того, что умалчивает о столь многом. Все те вещи, о которых она плакала на самом деле – её кошмары, погружение в тьму её брата, акулья улыбка Терези Пайроп на её водительских правах – все вещи, которые она никогда никому не сможет рассказать. Она не хочет врать Вриске теперь, когда к ней проявили эту неожиданную доброту, но у неё нет выбора.

После этого они смотрят какое-то кино, полулёжа в неудобной позе на кровати с ноутбуком Вриски на стуле у их ног. Роуз знает, что утром у неё будет болеть шея, но эти последствия она готова принять, потому что Вриска лежит, овившись вокруг неё словно плющ, и спит, и когда она спит, всё лукавство на самом деле исчезает с её лица.

Когда Роуз наконец-то выпутывается из объятия Вриски, она закрывает ноутбук, но не раньше, чем разглядывает спящую девушку в призрачном сиянии экрана. Она следит взглядом за выраженным контуром челюсти, мягкой выпуклости полуприкрытых губ. Ей кажется, что она даже видит миниатюрные движения глаз спящей Вриски под её веками, но, может быть, это просто её воображение.

Роуз аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь в комнату Вриски. Она довольно чётко понимает, что сегодня её отдых не будет потревожен, но, прежде чем лечь спать, она совершает полуночную прогулку и избавляется от одного кошелька.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> _"Slide on over here, let me give you a squeeze  
>  To avert this unholy evolutionary trajectory  
> Can you hear what I hear, babe?  
> Does it make you feel afraid?"  
> \- Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds, Abattoir Blues  
> /*Подсаживайся сюда, дай мне тебя обнять  
> Чтобы отвести эту нечестивую траекторию развития  
> Ты слышишь то, что слышу я, детка?  
> Это вызывает у тебя страх?*/ _

На следующий день в квартиру приходит двое полицейских. Они представляются как офицеры Каптор и Макара и говорят, что хотят поговорить об убийстве Джейд Харли. Поначалу она не понимает, как откуда им вообще известно, что она здесь – Дейв совершенно точно никогда бы не разгласил эту информацию добровольно, и она знает, что он слишком умён, чтобы сделать это случайно – но потом она понимает, что, наверно, Каркат упоминал о ней.

И её прибытие сюда довольно аккуратно совпадает с исчезновением Джейд.

Вот чёрт.

Её лицо не проявляет ничего из этого, и она вежливо приглашает их зайти, предлагает сесть за кухонным столом и налить им чашку кофе. Они садятся, но от кофе отказываются. Каптор, офицер, который ведёт разговор, тощий как швабра, но жилы, движущиеся под бледной кожей его рук, дают понять, что он способен набрать достаточно сил, если потребуется. Его партнёр, Макара, которому давно не помешало бы побриться, и который, честно говоря, больше похож на преступника, чем на копа, помалкивает.

Каптор – у которого зловещие баки и очень подходящее имя для офицера полиции, как она замечает – говорит:

\- Мисс Лалонд, мы надеялись поговорить с вами о Джейд Харли.

Она кивает. Она знает.

\- Позавчера Мисс Харли была обнаружена мёртвой в мусорном контейнере в центре города. Причина смерти ясно указывает на убийство. Насколько мы понимаем, Мисс Харли состояла в романтических отношениях с вашим братом.  
\- Да, - у неё пересыхает во рту, но голос выходит ровно, звучит совершенно нормально. Она не может остановить себя и добавляет: - "Состояла", в данном случае, ключевое слово.

Каптор что-то неразборчиво ворчит про себя на это.

\- Вы были с ней близки?  
\- Джейд и я? Мы едва знали друг друга.  
\- Вы встречались с ней ранее?  
\- Дважды. Очень коротко. В последний раз... ну, в самый последний раз, как я её видела, судя по всему... это было три месяца назад. – Чтобы сделать ложь убедительной, нужно снабдить её щедрой порцией правды. За вычетом того факта, что она точно знает, чьей жертвой стала Джейд, Роуз намерена разыгрывать роль образцовой законопослушной гражданки, помогающей офицерам полиции с их расспросами.

Они задают ещё несколько вопросов, в основном об отношениях Дейва и Джейд и отношениях Роуз с её братом. Она интуитивно понимает, и совершенно верно, что всё это просто подготовка к тому, что их действительно интересует.

Наконец, говоря как бы между прочим, Офицер Каптор спрашивает её о том, как давно она в городе, и она отвечает ему, что чуть больше недели. Если они хотят подтверждения этому, они могут поговорить с её соседкой, которая сдаёт комнату, в которой она остановилась. Каптор спрашивает, почему она переехала. Роуз отвечает ему, что у неё в последнее время были проблемы с деньгами, и её куда более успешный экономически брат пообещал оказать ей помощь, пока она не сможет отплатить ему.

И снова щедрая порция правды: её финансовые проблемы определённо не ложь, пусть даже это не истинная причина. Это самая искусная ложь, которую она создавала – зачем она стала бы опираться на своего брата именно сейчас, когда пропала его подружка? – но Роуз встречает непроницаемый взгляд Офицера Каптора прямо, и он отводит глаза первый. И это конец, как она надеется.

После этого они не задерживаются надолго, продолжая задавать пустые вопросы и произнося дежурные фразы вроде "Если вспомните какую-нибудь информацию, позвоните нам". Она вежливо отвечает, что будет иметь это в виду.

*

Она должна увидеться с Дейвом. Они должны поговорить об этом, они должны придумать план, они должны сделать _что-то_. Но прежде чем она доходит до двери, Вриска зовёт её и хватает за руку.

Роуз вырывается, и Вриска поднимает свою руку в примирительном жесте.

\- Эй, спокойнее.  
\- Я спокойна, - отвечает Роуз, хотя, увы, голос звучит раздражённо. – Но я тороплюсь.  
\- Слушай, я просто хотела сказать... Ну, я прошу прощения, хорошо? За... то, что говорила о твоём брате. Я не знала, - и это очень тяжело для неё. Роуз узнаёт в её лице знакомое нежелание терять маску, открываться, и, боже, как она могла не увидеть, что они настолько похожи?

Она говорит, что всё в порядке.

*

Полицейские говорили и с Дейвом, что очевидно. И с Каркатом, как сказал ей Дейв. Он развалился на диване (и хотя тот двухместный, его длинные ноги свисают с подлокотника) и выглядит так, словно он так же расслаблен, как и всегда. Роуз, напротив, холодно стоит в дверях, скрестив руки.

\- Это серьёзная проблема. Нам нужно обговорить всё.  
\- О чём тут вообще говорить? – протяжно говорит он, смотря в потолок, и она обнаруживает, что хочет, чтобы он снял свои чёртовы тёмные очки, и она могла бы понять, слушает ли он её или нет.  
\- Например, о том факте, что моё прибытие сюда очень точно совпадает с исчезновением Джейд. Подозрение легко может пасть на меня, Дейв. И хотя я никак не причастна к Джейд, они совершенно точно могли связать меня с Терези.  
\- Блин, ты с этой девкой уже на "ты" перешла? – Он до сих пор раздражающе спокоен. – Угомонись, детка. Мы сделали всё, как ты сказала.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что этого может быть недостаточно. – Она не может сдержать дрожь в своём голосе, не до конца (Что происходит? Она теряет контроль?), и её руки почти инстинктивно сжимаются в кулаки. – Не бывает такой вещи, как идеальное преступление, Дейв.

И вот, всего на долю секунды, но всё-таки так же очевидно для неё, как мигающая неоновая вывеска, по его лицу побежала рябь, показывая, что он тоже сильно испуган. Она уже такое выражение на его лице раньше. Много лет назад, вообще-то - слабо подсвеченное фонариком их отца, и лицо с дёргающейся, слегка _кривой_ оболочкой тела их отца. (Продолжая аналогию, она заодно вспоминает свою мать, невнятно тянущую "Роузи, дорогуша, я, _бллллллеать_ , не в настроении".)

Разница между ней и её братом, как она знает, в том, что она всю свою жизнь носила маску, раковину, построила стены вокруг себя. В то время как она скрывал страх и боль за слоями иронической апатии так долго, что апатия стала подлинной.

Он ведь говорил, что она всегда была сильной.

Вот что он решает сказать дальше, в ужасе:

\- Мне нужно сделать это снова.

 _Это._ Он звучит как наркоман, говорящий о своей следующей дозе, и, может быть, он действительно на приходе. Он определённо извлёк какое-то удовольствие, когда делал это с Терези. Роуз делает шаг вперёд в гостиную и с неожиданным потрясением понимает, что очень, очень его боится; но когда она заговаривает, она говорит тем же непреклонным голосом, какой она использовала, чтобы сдерживать его, когда они были детьми, хотя она и была младшей.

\- Ты не можешь. Не сейчас. – И, пытаясь успокоить его, добавляет: - Нельзя до тех пор, пока мы не преодолеем этот кризис.

Долгое время он просто смотрит на неё, и ей приходится сдерживать дрожь. Потом он бестолково повторяет:

\- Мне нужно это.

Она поднимает свой подбородок и думает о марионетках и тьме, которую, Роуз знает, они разделяют, и её безграничной, душераздирающей любви к нему. Она спрашивает себя, не провалила ли она уже свою попытку защитить его.

\- Тогда ты сделаешь это без моей помощи.

Он выкрикивает её имя, словно оскорбление, когда она уходит.

*

Роуз в тёмном месте, но она не боится, по крайней мере, поначалу. В конце концов, она вместе со своим братом, и Дейв тёплый, он близко, и она цепляется за него и чувствует себя в безопасности. Тьма не пугает, она тёплая и уютная. Роуз уткнулась лицом в его плечо и чувствует его запах.

Только неожиданно внизу начинает мерцать свет, и добродушный голос зовёт их. Зовёт не по именам. Он называет их _маленьким человеком_ и _маленькой леди_ , и Роуз неожиданно чувствует пронизывающий холод. Ей удаётся оттолкнуть Дейва от себя, хотя ужас угрожает полностью парализовать её.

В это мгновение она знает, почему её мать в запое – в некоторые дни Роуз удаётся убедить себя в том, что это не проблема, или что это была проблема, но теперь всё будет лучше. Главное, она знает, что её мать больна, и это правда, но не полная правда. Сегодня, во тьме сеновала, потревоженной светом фонарика их отца внизу, она знает настоящую причину, по которой её мать пьёт.

Всё потому, что Рокси не хочет видеть истинное лицо человека, за которого она вышла замуж.

И, разумеется, их найдут, разумеется, он знает, где они. Где им ещё быть-то? Но когда он наконец-то поднимается, он поднимается не по лестнице, он легко и быстро _залетает_ наверх за одну секунду, и, господи боже, он движется как _марионетка_ и говорит:

\- Маленький человек, маленькая леди, разве вы не знаете, что это _странно?_

В этот раз Роуз просыпается в тот момент, когда дверь в её комнату ударяется о стену, и на секунду она застывает, ожидая увидеть дёргающийся марионеточный силуэт в тусклом свете из коридора, но это всего лишь Вриска.

Как по команде, голос в её голове приказывает ей _перестать плакать, ВЗЯТЬ СЕБЯ В РУКИ_ , но у неё зудит кожа, и она так боится, и всё будет плохо, поэтому вместо всего этого она протягивает руку Вриске, которая неуверенно остановилась в ногах кровати. И она делает шаги вперёд и опускается на пол рядом с ней, и Роуз не знает, была ли она когда-нибудь больше благодарна кому-нибудь за что угодно.

\- Вау, Лалонд, а я-то, блядь, хотела заснуть пораньше.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - всхлипывает Роуз, её голос напряжён от слёз. – Тебе действительно это очень нужно. – А потом она кладёт свободную ладонь на перепутанные волосы своей соседки, притягивает её к себе и целует. Потому что: она невыносимая и бесчувственная соседка, у которой нет глаза и пластиковая _рука_ , и всё равно сейчас она самое близкое к тому, что у Роуз есть для нормальности и безопасности, и это действительно показатель того, насколько ебануто её существование.

Но ещё потому что: Вриска тёплая, и её губы мягкие, и Роуз рада, что не оттолкнула её от себя.

Шокированная Вриска разрывает поцелуй спустя лишь пару секунд и бормочет: "Господи, Роуз, ты уверена?" Роуз гудит в ответ, кивает, притягивает её ближе к себе, и на этот раз Вриска отвечает на поцелуй.

*

Довольно скоро Вриска сидит верхом на животе у Роуз. Их губы снова соединяются, и это хорошо, но когда поцелуй прерывается, даже лучше, потому что Вриска выпрямляется, и Роуз может полюбоваться её красотой – стильным мальчишеским сложением, властной челюстью, рваным силуэтом там, где у неё не хватает руки. В это мгновение это несовершенство прекрасно.

Роуз кладёт руки на бёдра Вриски, подцепляет край её футболки, начинает стягивать её. Вриска мягко хватает её за запястья и снова бормочет: "Ты уверена?" И хотя её зрение всё ещё плывёт от слёз, Роуз кивает: она уверена, она уверена, она уверена.

Поэтому Вриска стягивает свою футболку одной рукой (очень умело), и ладони Роуз почти благоговейно касаются незнакомого гладкого рельефа, дивного нового мира тела этой странной и прекрасной девушки.

Соски Вриски на удивление тёмные по сравнению с её кожей, и Роуз наклоняется вперёд, чтобы взять один из них в рот, не раньше, чем целует до странного очаровательную культю. Это заставляет Вриску рассмеяться, низко и гортанно, и в предрассветные часы они становятся любовницами.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> _"Meanwhile inside me, it was raining stones  
>  You didn't know  
> God bless your soul."  
> \- Norah Jones, Light As A Feather  
> /* Тем временем внутри меня идёт дождь из камней  
> Ты не знал  
> Боже, благослови твою душу.*/ _

Лишь в полдень они пробуждаются от своего перепутанного сна под _Каприз номер 24 в Ля-минор_ (Паганини), сопровождаемый резким жужжанием – звонит телефон Роуз. Она выпутывается из цепкого объятия Вриски во второй раз за последние несколько дней и отвечает на звонок.

Это Дейв.

\- Я еду к тебе.

Она открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но он уже повесил трубку. Снова закрыв телефон, она поворачивается к кровати, на которой томно разлеглась Вриска, потягиваясь, как кошка. Одеяло соскользнуло, открывая взгляду голую грудь.

\- Твой брат?

Роуз садится на колени рядом с ней, зеркально повторяя сцену с той ночь. Но вместо того, чтобы снова поцеловать её, она говорит Вриске:

\- Он едет сюда. Ты не могла бы посидеть в своей комнате, пока он будет тут? Он не в себе.

Вриска поворачивается на бок, и Роуз коротко задумывает о том, как странно и странно очаровательно то, что у неё нет руки, которая могла бы помешать ей. 

\- Ну, блин, естественно он не в себе, учитывая, что произошло.

Роуз берёт её ладонь и улыбается благодарно и – о, но вот это уже странно – искренне. Она обнаруживает снова хотела бы быть чистосердечной, но есть столько вещей, о которых она не может рассказать. Она не может объяснить тьму, поднимающуюся в Дейве, которую она боится. И она не может объяснить, как их жестокий отец, возможно, был не совсем человеком (и снова воспоминание голоса её матери: _Я, блллллеать, не в настроении_ , но ведь позже она, блеать, была в настроении, верно?)... 

Точно так же она не может объяснить ночь на сеновале, когда младшие из двух детей Лалонд сбежали из дому в страхе от всё более эксцентричного поведения их отца. И из-за того, что они были сбиты с толку, из-за того, что они были подростками, в итоге они нашли утешение в телах друг друга... И да, хотя это и сделало её счастливой, она знает и без слов "маленькая леди", что это _странно_.

_(И, разумеется, они даже не обнимались с той ночи, и Дейв не позволил бы ей даже спать под одной крышей вместе с ним.)_

*

Дейв выглядит ужасно. Он на самом деле чешет руки, как наркоман, и его губа иногда дёргается в каком-то нерегулярном психологическом ритме. И, да, это плод её разваливающегося испуганного разума, некоторые из его движений выглядят смутно неправильными, какими-то искусственными.

Это очень плохо.

\- Роуз, ты должна мне помочь, - говорит он ей, ещё до того, как она закрыла за ним дверь. – Копы пришли ко мне домой сегодня утром, они... хотели взять меня на допрос. По-моему, они знают.

Она бы отвела его в кухню... но она не хочет, чтобы он был в квартире, потому что она боится его, хотя и не показывает этого; боится почти до дрожи. Они остаются в коридоре.

\- Как ты добрался до сюда?  
\- Я... ехал. Я уехал. Я был в машине, когда они пришли, я был всего в квартале от дома.

Что в этой картине не так, совершенно очевидно, и от этого стынет кровь.

\- Как ты _узнал_ , что нужно уйти из дому?  
\- Я просто... знал. – Он всё ещё чешет руки дёрганными движениями, и его губа дёргается, и Роуз задаётся вопросом, что он ей не рассказывает, если вообще говорит правду. Какое-то предчувствие, помимо обычной паранойи, выгнало его из дому до того, как полиция приехала за ним?

А потом он хватает её, неожиданно, с горячностью. 

\- Я... должен сделать это снова. Должен... – Он отпускает её, потом хватает снова. Его пальцы впиваются в её руки. – Всего один раз... – И она выдирается, потому что его пальцы начинают причинять боль, и, ох, это очень, очень плохо.

Он становится раздражённым, напористым, поднимает голос и говорит:

\- Ты _поможешь_ мне снова, - и она произносит его имя настолько громко, что Вриска с обеспокоенным выражением на лице открывает дверь в свою комнату: прямо на глазах у Дейва, прекрасная юная женщина, идеально вписывающаяся в его рабочий образ.

Перемена наступает мгновенно.

Как марионетка он переваливается мимо Роуз, оттолкнув её в сторону, конечности движутся неестественно, и, _боже_ , как же он быстр. Но ей удаётся схватить его за футболку, и она _тянет_. Дейв валится назад и ударяется о дверной косяк. В этот момент его тёмные очки падают с его лица, Роуз видит его глаза, и всё самообладание мира не может сдержать этот крик, потому что его глаза вздутые, пустые и мёртвые. Стеклянные.

Ох, мамочки, это очень, очень, очень плохо.

*

Она уже видела такие глаза у человека. У её отца, если быть точным – Кэлвина Лалонд, среди друзей известного как Малыш Кэл – в день, который начался с того, что её мать основательно напилась и невнятно тянула о том, что _Роузи, дорогуша, я, бллллллеать, не в настроении_ , когда Роуз попыталась поднять тему возможного ухудшения психического здоровья её отца.

Даже тогда она уже был кем-то вроде эмпирического психолога, и с их отцом совершенно точно что-то было не так, что-то, что в то время она определила как психическое заболевание, а с той ночи – как тьму, корни которой были гораздо глубже, чем любой химический дисбаланс мозга. Чем бы оно ни было, оно становилось всё хуже и хуже. Роуз видела это, Дейв видел это, единственной, кто не видела этого, была их мать, которая, _бллллллеать_ , была не в настроении.

Поэтому она и Дейв сбежали. Они сбежали, потому что их отец начал зловеще ухмыляться им, и его старые прозвища "маленький человек" и "маленькая леди" начали принимать странные, неприятные обертоны, и его движения были слегка, жутковато неправильными. Они выбрались через окно и бежали туда, где начинались поля, и когда стемнело слишком сильно, они спрятались на сеновале в хлеву, чтобы поспать.

И там, потому что их отец был безумен, а их мать была пьяницей, и у них не было никого, кроме друг друга, они переспали друг с другом. И хотя Роуз умом знала, что это неправильно, это успокоило её, когда она больше всего нуждалась в утешении.

Потом неожиданно внизу раздался голос, блеснул, разыскивая, луч фонарика. Голос звал:

\- Маленький человек, вы здесь? Маленькая леди, где вы прячетесь?

И, разумеется, их отец устроил представление, тщательно обыскивая амбар, позволяя им ждать, позволяя им _бояться_ , прежде чем он поднялся по лестнице слишком быстро. Его глаза были большими, пугающе синими и пугающе мёртвыми.

Он наклонил голову, бросил лишь один взгляд на их голые тела и прошептал, словно делился сочным секретом: "Маленький человек, маленькая леди, разве вы не знаете, что это _странно?_ "

Разумеется, он был сильнее, чем они вдвоём. Разумеется, они были парализованы ужасом, и он был движим подлинным, глубоким безумием. И это мог бы быть конец для них, если бы их мать не выбрала этот момент, чтобы неуклюже забраться по лестнице на сеновал, размахивая большим кухонным ножом. Но она всё ещё была пьяна, и её отчаянное проявление отваги закончилось тем, что её муж развернулся и ударил её по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. Она упала с сеновала на дощатый пол внизу , и нож вылетел из её хватки.

В этот момент к Роуз наконец-то вернулось достаточно контроля над собой, чтобы закричать – настоящий вой банши, рыдающий животный зов на помощь. Это разбудило владельца хлева, который вскоре прибежал из дома в одних трусах и футболке, держа на натянутом поводке большую взволнованную собаку. Он вошёл и был ошарашен сценой, которая её встретила: голые дети Лалонд на сеновале, их отец стоит над ними, пялясь своими неестественными глазами, Мисс Лалонд без сознания лежит на полу с обильным кровотечением из носа.

Теперь Малыш Кэл Лалонд кинулся на фермера, спрыгнув с сеновала на своих марионеточных конечностях, и фермер застыл, как окаменевший, а его собака сжалась и заскулила, неожиданно растеряв свой запал. Всё могло бы закончиться совсем иначе, если бы Роуз тоже не ворвалась в действо в этот момент, держась на чистом адреналине, почти спотыкаясь о лестницу, спеша спуститься вниз и схватить большой кухонный нож с грубого дощатого пола.

Её отец был всего в паре футов от окаменевшего фермера, когда лезвие проскользнуло между его рёбер. Оно остановило его, и по его телу побежала судорога. Он наполовину повернулся, его рука неловко потянулась назад, словно он пытался дотянуться до надоедливо зудевшего места. Роуз вытащила нож и ударила его снова. И снова. Некоторые удары попадали в цель, другие царапали его кости так, что у неё заныли бы зубы, если бы она могла уделять этому внимание.

Даже когда он опустился на пол и всё чуждая одеревенелость исчезла из его тела, она продолжала всаживать нож, оскалившись, не слыша ничего, кроме шума крови в ушах. Она знала всем своим существом, что он поднимается снова, если она остановится, уставится на неё своим мёртвым взглядом и назовёт её "маленькой леди", слабым голосом из-за разорванных лёгких.

Но когда фермер наконец-то оттащил её от тела, и нож выпал из её вялых пальцев, Малыш Кэл Лалонд, жертва безумия и носитель какой-то великой тьмы, остался лежать.

_(Ты всегда была сильной.)_

Согласно полицейскому отчёту, официальная цепочка событий в ту ночь была следующей: Кэлвин Лалонд, сойдя с ума, похитил своих детей Девида и Роуз, после чего в приступе иррациональности отвёл их в расположенный неподалёку хлев, чтобы сексуально надругаться над ними. (В конце концов, они были голыми; это был дедуктивный вывод владельца фермы, и никто из выживших членов семьи Лалонд не видел причины разубеждать его.) Однако, мать детей и владелец территории вмешались в этот момент; последовала потасовка; в итоге Роуз схватила нож и нанесла своему отцу несколько ранений в спину, что привело к его смерти.

Чтобы сделать ложь убедительной, нужно, разумеется, снабдить её щедрой порцией правды.

Учитывая обстоятельства, действия Роуз были сочтены за самозащиту.

*

Всё это пронеслось в её памяти с огромной скоростью – за долю секунды, необходимую, чтобы вспомнить каждую ужасную деталь той ночи, которую она пыталась отрицать всю свою жизнь. Теперь нет смысла отрицать её. Дейв – живое доказательство всему этому.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> _"Goodbye, blue sky  
>  Goodbye, blue sky, goodbye."  
> \- Pink Floyd, Goodbye Blue Sky  
> /*Прощай, синее небо  
> Прощай, синее небо, прощай.*/ _

Роуз поворачивается к Вриске и кричит:

\- Беги!

Вриска, благослови её бог, достаточно умна, чтобы знать, когда не время задавать вопросы о том, что она видит, или о соображениях Роуз; она убегает дальше в квартиру, в сторону окна на пожарную лестницу. Роуз поворачивается, чтобы последовать за ней, но Дейв – или то, что теперь вселилось в его тело – хватает её за волосы, и она с криком остановлена на полушаге.

Она вырывается и царапает его руки, но его пальцы словно железо, и её короткие удары попадают мимо целей. В этот момент Вриска возвращается, несясь по коридору, как мстительная комета с кухонным стулом на хвосте. Коридор слишком мал, угол неудобен, и у неё всё равно только одна здоровая рука для удара, но в её замахе достаточно отчаянной силы, чтобы получить нужный результат.

Хотя это не оглушает зверя в Дейве настолько, насколько должно бы, удар заставил его повалиться на стену и потерять хватку ровно настолько, чтобы Роуз вырвалась, и она с Вриской могла добежать до пожарной лестницы. Окно уже открыто, и они выбираются наружу, но Дейв у них на хвосте, и Роуз боится, что в его текущем состоянии лестницы не станут для него серьёзным препятствием.

Но Вриска, благослови её бог ещё раз, протягивает руку позади Роуз, хватает окно и обрушивает створку на протянутые марионеточные руки Дейва, что позволяет им выиграть несколько секунд. Роуз уже карабкается настолько быстро, насколько может. По крайней мере, они всего лишь на третьем этаже.

Она спрыгивает с последнего пролёта, потеряв равновесие и поцарапав колени о шершавый асфальт в переулке. Она уже почти поднялась на ноги, когда Дейв догнал Вриску, и вдвоём они переваливаются через край и болезненно приземляются рядом.

Роуз подбегает, но в ту секунду, как она достигает их, Дейв встаёт и практически стряхивает её с себя, так что она снова падает, на этот раз, полностью расцарапав себе зад.

Вриска недовольно стонет, потому что неудовольствие от падения с лестницы лишь усугубляется тем, что у не только одна здоровая рука для защиты. Но когда зверь в Дейве хватает её левое запястье и _тянет_ , она делает нечто, что наполняет Роуз с настолько неожиданным восторгом, что ей становится трудно дышать от смеха: Вриска быстро просовывает правую ладонь за ворот своей футболки и тянется через всё тело, чтобы совершить несколько отточенных незаметных движений в районе левого плеча. Её протез отсоединяется, и Дейв падает назад, сжимая бездушную пластиковую руку.

К этому моменту Роуз снова достигла своей упавшей любовницы. Она хватает Вриску за оставшееся запястье и поднимает с твёрдой земли. Но Дейв-марионетка снова движется к ним с широченной шутовской ухмылкой на лице, выкатив стеклянные глаза и размахивая протезом Вриски словно дубиной.

\- Беги! - кричит Роуз во второй раз. Им нужно выйти в какое-нибудь чуть более людное место, но Дейв блокирует им выход на улицу, поэтому они пускаются бежать дальше по грязной аллее. Но он нечеловечески быстр, и им не удаётся убежать далеко, прежде чем он нагоняет их. Со сверхъестественной силой Дейв обрушивает протез на плечо Вриски, и она с криком падает на кирпичную стену, после чего он снова хватает Роуз за волосы и дёргает так сильно, что она теряет равновесие.

В отличие от их зловеще ухмылявшегося отца, он не произнёс ни слова с тех пор как... изменился. Роуз не знает, к худшему ли это или к лучшему.

Следующая минута сливается в полосу ужаса и болезненных ударов, пока они неловко борются друг с другом, и писательское сердце Роуз подсказывает, неожиданно и нелепо, что это совершенно не достойно последней битвы.

Когда Вриске снова удаётся вырвать протез из хватки Дейва, она не тратит времени и тут же начинает свирепо избивать его. Он оборачивается к ней, но в этот момент Роуз запрыгивает к нему на спину и тянет назад, пытаясь свалить с ног, пока Вриска продолжает наносить удары.

Вскоре, однако, Роуз отброшена назад и тяжело ударяется о стену, сбивая дыхание. И хотя Вриска с отчаянным пылом ударяет снова и снова, Дейв поворачивается к Роуз, нависая над ней и продолжая _улыбаться_ , пока она сгибается пополам, задыхаясь.

Это совершенно не трудный вывод. Вдвоём справиться с ними тяжело; стоит сосредоточиться на  
одной из них, и он разобрался бы с ними в два счёта. Роуз видит этот исход также ясно, как и его мёртвенно-бледные руки и поднятые большие пальцы, скрюченные и готовые впиться в её глазницы.

В этот момент Вриска бросает руку, нагибается, хватает зверя за лодыжку и _тянет_. Он валится на Роуз, она кричит и пытается защититься руками. Теперь уже Вриска тащит Дейва, настолько, насколько ей позволяет наличие только одной руки. Она хватает ворот его футболки и стягивает его с Роуз, и Роуз хватает отброшенный протез, когда Вриска кричит:

\- Души его!

Насколько быстрым он ни был бы, у него нет времени на то, чтобы развернуться, прежде чем она снова накидывается на него, на этот раз, вдавливая фальшивую конечность под его подбородок. В эту же мгновение Роуз понимает, что понятия не имеет, сработает ли это или нет. Что если она раздавит его трахею, а он всё равно будет лезть на неё с этими выпяченными глазами и дьявольской ухмылкой?

Но, разумеется, у неё нет выбора, кроме как держаться, поэтому она цепляется за него с решительностью, порождённой примитивным ужасом, в то время как Вриска бьёт его рукой и ногами. И да, по мере того, как секунды тянутся, словно в замедленной съёмке, его марионеточные движения на самом деле становятся чуть более вялыми. Наконец, когда она _вдавливает_ протез с силой, о наличии которой не подозревала, до неё доносится отвратительный _хруст_ , и Дейв оседает.

Она падает вместе с ним, и в это время она слышит от него первый звук с тех пор, как он стоял в дверях квартиры. Это слабый печальный стон из разбитого горла; всего лишь стон, и больше ничего.

*

Роуз встаёт на колени рядом с ним. Она прекрасно знает, что Вриска тревожно и тихо нависла позади неё. Какая-то часть её сознания думает: _если бы это была история, то сейчас он должен был бы раскрыть глаза и драматически попрощаться_. Но он не двигается... и, кроме того, его глаза уже открыты, хотя в них не осталось ни следа от ужасающего стеклянного взгляда. Какая бы тьма не захватила его, она уже исчезла.

*

Спустя какое-то время она слышит вой сирен в отдалении.

Она кладёт руку на остывающее плечо Дейва и сжимает его - жест прощения и окончательного прощания. Потом Роуз обшаривает его карманы, пока не находит ключи от машины.

Она поднимается, хватает Вриску за руку, тянет её за собой. Вриска, похоже, всё ещё не может оторвать взгляда от спутанного трупа Дейва, и, поначалу спотыкаясь, пока Роуз тащит её за собой, она спрашивает:

\- Что только что произошло?  
\- Я всё тебе расскажу, - мрачно отвечает Роуз. - Когда мы отдалимся от этой отвратительной сцены.

Мгновение спустя Вриска приходит в себя - моргает и резко трясёт головой, после чего бежит за Роуз с куда более приемлемой скоростью. И снова Роуз чувствует восхищение и узнаёт в своей любовнице родственную душу, девушку, способную держать собственный острый, как бритва, фокус.

Они добираются до машины Дейва, и Роуз бросает ключи Вриске.

\- Веди.

Вриска бледнеет, поймав их, но на её губах начинает играть улыбка.

\- Я? Бля, Лалонд, я полуслепая и всего с одной рукой. И я даже не говорю про возможные судебные проблемы из-за того факта, что у меня больше нет прав.

Но вой сирен приближается, и Роуз уже села на пассажирское сидение и потянулась через салон, чтобы открыть дверь с водительской стороны изнутри.

\- По-моему, в плане судебных проблем мы уже крупно вляпались. Кроме того, ты, по крайней мере, хотя бы водила раньше.

Это всё убеждение, какое ей нужно, по всей видимости. Вриска садится за руль и втыкает ключ в замок. Мотор с рычанием оживает, и Роуз думает, что Вриска отлично справляется, выводя машину в полуденный поток.

*

Через некоторое время молчание нарушено.

\- Ладно, кались. Что за хрень я только что видела?  
\- Семейные проблемы, - отвечает Роуз, мечтая о том, чтобы можно было закончить объяснение на этом, хотя другая, более глубокая часть её сознания жаждет рассказать правду. Когда Вриска открывает было рот, чтобы снова спросить, она продолжает. - Когда я сказала, что мой отец был жестоким... это была не полная правда.  
\- Семьи всегда отстойны. Хотя у меня такое ощущение, что твоя была куда отстойнее многих.

Роуз прислоняется виском к прохладному стеклу с пассажирской стороны и вздыхает. 

\- Думаю, ты только что стала свидетелем потомственного апофеоза моей тёмной линии крови.  
\- Я и половины из этих слов не знаю, Лалонд, - говорит Вриска, не отрывая взгляда с дороги. Роуз не может удержаться от улыбки, и она смотрит на свою соседку, ставшую подругой, ставшей любовницей, ставшей соучастницей в убийстве.  
\- Это значит, что сумасшествие передаётся по наследству.

Вриска смеётся, грубый звук, настолько далёкий от прекрасного, насколько возможно, но в то же время необычайно милый. Со своей буйной копной волос она выглядит дикой.

\- Ага, и не говори, блин. Я это поняла в ту секунду, как мы встретились.

Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Роуз наклоняется и нежно целует Вриску в основание её гладкой шеи. Вриска невозмутимо улыбается в ответ и отпускает руль, чтобы повозиться с радио, ровно настолько, чтобы Роуз начала немного волноваться. Но радио начинает играть, и Вриска возвращается к рулю, прежде чем они успевают разбиться; машина наполняется музыкой. Певец звучит так, словно ему стоило подумать о любом другом занятии, кроме пения. Роуз, у которой большой опыт деланья вещей не так, как нужно, позволяет ему петь.

_"Every step of the way, we walk the line  
Your days are numbered – so are mine."  
/*С каждым шагом на этом пути мы следуем правилам  
Твои дни сочтены - и мои тоже.*/ _

И Роуз откидывается на своём сидении, неожиданная мысль похожа на удар в живот, только медленный, и от него хочется заплакать, а не согнуться пополам.

\- Ты понимаешь, что мы полностью обречены, верно?

Не без некоторого тёмного удовольствия Вриска начинает отсчитывать

\- Труп в переулке рядом с нашим пожарным выходом, моя рука валяется рядом с ним, мы сбегаем на машине жертвы... Да уж, куколка, в лучшем случае нас ждёт стул, и тогда всё кончится быстро. В худшем нас сгноят.  
\- Мне очень жаль, что я затащила тебя в это.

Вриска снова отпускает руль, но теперь чтобы схватить Роуз за руку, притянуть ближе к себе и поцеловать. Роуз сжимает глаза, потому что не хочет испортить момент слезами, только не сейчас, и поцелуй совершенно точно _целителен_ : она понимает, что не боится... но только не того факта, что Вриска не следит за дорогой. Потому что... они могли разбиться, ну и что с того? Что с того? Если они не разобьются, их всё равно поймают сегодня или завтра; в самом крайнем случае она даёт им на это неделю.

К этому моменту быстрый конец был бы более чем желателен, и если она должна закончить, то пусть этот поцелуй будет восклицательным знаком.

Но они не разбиваются, и, в конце концов, поцелуй кончается. Вриска поправляет руль, пока они не выравниваются, и радио поёт

_"All my powers of expression, and thoughts so sublime  
Could never do you justice, in reason or rhyme."  
/*Все мои силы выражения и мысли, такие великие,  
Ни за что не могли бы воздать тебе, ладно и складно.*/ _

И Роуз переполнена полной бессознательностью, её голосу звучит тихо, когда она говорит Вриске, что любит её.

Вриска ухмыляется, как свихнувшаяся акула, оставляя сирены и город позади, и она смотрит на открывающуюся дорогу, как охотничья птица на свои угодья, и говорит

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, малышка. _Чёрт,_ как же хорошо снова сесть за руль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> _"Well, the emptiness is endless, cold as the clay  
>  You can always come back, but you can't come back all the way."  
> \- Bob Dylan, Mississippi  
> /*Ну что же, пустота безгранична и холодна, как глина.  
> Ты всегда можешь вернуться, но ты не можешь вернуться до конца.*/ _


End file.
